


Los archivos (robados) del ministerio

by JayBarou



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, RPF, Spoilers, alguna españolada, crossover con hechos reales?, spoilers de toda la T1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había días que Salvador estaba seguro de que en lugar de un ministerio lo que dirigía era la T.I.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los archivos (robados) del ministerio

Salvador volvió de la cafetería prácticamente rezando para no encontrar otro desastre en la mesa de su despacho. Antes eran las dichosas carpetitas beige que Angustias le pasaba con cara de disculpa, pero desde el correo electrónico Salvador no ganaba para úlceras. Afortunadamente, parte del trabajo se solucionaba solo gracias a Ernesto e Irene; la patrulla también era bastante útil cuando no estaba creando más problemas de los que solucionaba.

Sin embargo, Salvador no estaba por la labor de reconocer méritos. El ministerio estaba de mierda hasta el cuello otra vez y en estado de crisis, mejor dicho, de _más_ crisis porque dijeran lo que dijeran fuera, el presupuesto del ministerio no había vuelto a ser lo que era. Para colmo, era un problema actual, de 2014, así que no había forma de remediarlo con las puertas.

Salvador se sentó en su mesa, abrió el ordenador y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras cargaba el sistema. El tono de inicio solía ser el pistoletazo de salida para una ristra de correos con quejas, anacronismos, quejas, intrusos temporales, quejas, problemas de disciplina interna, quejas y, por supuesto, más quejas. Podían llegar felicitaciones de vez en cuando para variar.

Quince correos sin abrir. Salvador ya los detestaba todos sin leer el asunto. ¿Cómo podían llegar quince correos en los cinco minutos que había estado tomándose el café? Claro que quizá hubiesen sido diez, pero seguro que no habían sido más de veinte; casi seguro que no. Quince correos.

La puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamase y entraron Irene y Ernesto. Irene le pasó una carpeta sin decir nada, se la veía preocupada. Ernesto la flanqueaba con una preocupación mucho más disimulada.

—Estos son los documentos que se han llevado —dijo él mientras Salvador revisaba el contenido.

—¿Es factible? —preguntó Salvador mientras iba y venía entre informes oficiales y fotos familiares.

—Con la ayuda adecuada lo es —contestó Irene con un gesto inquieto de los dedos—, pero no me gusta esto de la ayuda interministerial, preferiría que fuésemos más discretos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, Irene, pero hay que tragar ¿Sabemos algo de la patrulla?

—Parece ser que los han encontrado. Están de camino —explicó Ernesto.

—Controlad que no venga nadie más. Quiero servicio mínimo en todo 2014.

Las manos derecha e izquierda de Salvador se fueron por donde habían venido y a través de los cristales vio sus figuras borrosas despidiéndose de Agustias, que sería otra de sus manos si hubiese más de dos.

Lo que Salvador tenía muy claro era que si tenía canas no era por edad (porque él no era viejo) sino por los quebraderos de cabeza que le había producido el ministerio. El último amago de infarto había sido precisamente culpa de Ernesto y de su complejo de héroe. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre meterse en camisa de once varas así? ¡En un bucle temporal! ¡permanente!

Si Salvador hubiese encontrado a cualquier otro agente colando una Harley en el siglo XV, sin carné, siendo la moto robada y en presencia de testigos; hubiesen rodado cabezas. Alonso no tenía por qué saber ese detalle, ni por qué le habían concedido un permiso para conducir en tan poco tiempo.

Claro que estaba el tema de Leiva, que había sido un desastre mayúsculo, pero eso era un asunto ministerial. Lo de Ernesto había sido personal; Salvador no podía permitirse perder a Ernesto… El ministerio se iría a pique sin él. Exacto, el ministerio, la preocupación no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Ernesto fuese un amigo, la persona de más confianza, la más fiable, la más… y además tenía que demostrar que era valiente el jodido.

Y aun así la situación actual era peor que Leiva.

Salvador revisó el resto de casos urgentes, aunque menos importantes. Iba a tener que volver a enviar a Luis a Atapuerca. A ver a quién mandaba a explicárselo. Tenía que ser alguien al que no le importase un ojo morado, así que uno de los nuevos tendría que valer. Más correos: la puerta 42 estaba dando problemas otra vez y el resto eran casos que podían esperar. Lo que había ahora en juego era peor…

Malditos yanquis.

No tenían suficiente con la liberación de Walcott. Poco después habían vuelto para intentar robar el libro de las puertas. Afortunadamente habían fallado, pero eso llevó a que se enterasen de la existencia de la aplicación móvil del ministerio. Su siguiente acometida fue intentar acceder, así que el ministerio retiró la aplicación y a Salvador se le llenó el correo de quejas, es decir, aún más quejas que de normal. La última y más reciente había sido cuando la empresa americana intentó  _comprar_ el ministerio, y a cara descubierta los muy cabrones. Todo se fue al garete cuando Salvador les dijo que se metieran la oferta por donde les cupiese.

Aunque a decir verdad, "al garete" se quedaba corto. La empresa seguía queriendo comprar el ministerio, pero como _aliciente_ habían añadido una amenaza. A los funcionarios enterados les había sentado como un jarro de agua fría.

Ahora amenazaban con sacar a la luz al ministerio.

La otra opción era ceder el mando a los americanos, o hacer pactos para el uso americano de las puertas, algo como las bases militares ya existentes en España, pero Salvador no recordaba todos los detalles porque _nadie se iba a quedar con su ministerio._ Antes tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

De todas formas, Salvador había intentado llevar el tema de forma interna, porque si las “órdenes de arriba” llegaban a buen puerto, tanto él como sus funcionarios estarían de patitas en la calle antes de lo que se dice Bienvenido Mister Marshal. Salvador había compartido la amenaza únicamente con sus agentes de más confianza, que al final habían sido los mismos de siempre.

Todos habían entendido que la situación pintaba muy negra, no había mucho que proponer que Salvador no hubiese intentado ya. Al final Alonso había sido el primero en ofrecer una solución original, pero “quemar el ministerio hasta los cimientos antes de que esos filibusteros avancen” les había parecido un poco radical como plan A. El plan numantino se había quedado como plan B y eso dejaba claro que estaban desesperados. Estaban arrinconados y no tenían un radio de acción suficiente como para defenderse.

Al final el plan A había sido una pequeña maquinación entre Amelia y Julián. Julián estaba seguro de que todo era consecuencia de que Amelia se hubiese releído el _Lazarillo de Tormes_ y de aquel fatídico diario que casi se convirtió en novela, pero el caso era que no tenían muchas más ideas. Julián había enfocado la propuesta de Amelia con una óptica moderna bastante convincente y a partir de ahí el ministerio había investigado. 

—Salvador  —Angustias le sacó de sus cavilaciones —, ya están aquí con los Olivares.

—Que pasen.

Apenas un minuto más tarde, entraron por la puerta dos hombres morenos con barba y la expresión vagamente descolocada de quien entra al ministerio por primera vez. Se les notaba que eran hermanos en los ojos, pero sobre todo en algunos gestos. Salvador estaba acostumbrado a ver a gente de todas las épocas pasar por la puerta de su despacho; aquellos dos le daban buena espina. La patrulla entró detrás, pero los tres se quedaron en la puerta y le cedieron a Salvador el papel protagonista. Los Olivares le prestaron atención de inmediato, al contrario que tantos de sus funcionarios, y Salvador les indicó que se sentaran antes de presentarse.

—Bien, señores ¿les han informado sobre la razón de que estén aquí?

—Solo nos han hablado de una idea para una serie de ficción basada en hechos reales ¿Era necesario traernos aquí?— Ese debía de ser Pablo, según los documentos que Julián le había pasado.

—Me temo que no han sido completamente sinceros con ustedes. Verán, antes de comenzar deben saber que tienen que comprometerse aquí y ahora a que van a colaborar en esta producción.

—No nos han dicho nada todavía.

—Precisamente por eso necesito su compromiso y su discreción.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada que Salvador no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar más allá de la palabra "dudas". Como persona civilizada que era, Salvador preferiría no tener que amenazarles, pero como hombre desesperado tenía otra carpeta en el cajón con documentos comprometedores (falsificados, por supuesto) que podían mandar a los hermanos a prisión si no colaboraban. Ellos habían sido los únicos interesados en la idea y Salvador necesitaba que colaborasen de buena gana, pero ya tenía la mano en el cajón por si las moscas.

—De acuerdo —dijo el más joven de los dos cuando dejaron de mirarse. Salvador retiró la mano del cajón y las extendió en gesto de recibimiento.

—En tal caso, bienvenidos al Ministerio del Tiempo.

Detrás de los hermanos, Salvador se fijó en que Julián se aguantaba la risa. Por lo que le habían contado a Salvador, Julián iba por la cafetería diciendo que sobraba tanto dramatismo cuando traían a alguien al ministerio por primera vez. Amelia le dio un codazo discretamente y Alonso se acercó a la ventana, como si comprobase que nadie les espiaba. Por desgracia, Salvador no podía acusarle de exagerado; con los últimos casos de espionaje era difícil no volverse paranoico.

De modo que Salvador se embarcó, por enésima vez en su carrera, en la _dramática_ explicación del ministerio y lo que hacían en él. Si Julián creía que podía hacerlo mejor, podía encargarse de controlar a los nuevos durante el próximo mes, a ver si se le quitaban las ganas de reírse. Y mira por dónde, ya sabía a quién iba a mandar a avisar a Luis de lo de Atapuerca.

Los hermanos Olivares se tomaron bastante bien el tema de los viajes en el tiempo y fue relativamente fácil convencerlos en cuanto Salvador accedió a llevarles a la época de los Reyes Católicos. Diego había sido muchísimo más difícil de convencer; claro que él no se había pasado años leyendo ciencia ficción, ni había tenido la ventaja de contar tanto con la patrulla como con Ernesto e Irene, que contaron anécdotas y detalles para ayudar a que los nuevos se hiciesen a la idea.

Una vez explicado el ministerio, era el momento de entrar en harina. Uno de los espías americanos había logrado sacar fotos, documentos y vídeos del ministerio. Sería difícil que alguien les tomase en serio, pero tenían la suficiente influencia como para comprar una cadena de televisión y que les obedeciese, que era bastante peor. Y si lo dice la tele tiene que ser verdad, al menos en las cabezas de muchos… se podría decir _españoles_ , pero tontos hay en todas partes, así que mejor ampliar la definición a _muchas personas_.

Los dos guionistas estaban confusos y no les quedaba claro su papel en la conspiración. La explicación de lo que querían de ellos, en comparación con el ministerio, era simple. Las fotos, vídeos y documentos extraídos del ministerio tenían que reproducirse al milímetro en una serie de televisión para que cualquier filtración malintencionada pudiese pasar como guiones de la serie o fotos promocionales.

Había que construir un set de rodaje lo bastante parecido al original para confundir, pero que no interfiriese con los asuntos del ministerio; actores parecidos, pero que no acosasen a los funcionarios por la calle; capítulos basados en los informes, pero que dejasen claro que se trataba de ficción. Para eso se podían sacar a la luz imágenes de cromas y efectos especiales que convenciesen a cualquiera de que la magia de la tecnología era lo único fuera de lo normal.

—Hace falta una cadena que quiera la idea —era la única pega de uno de los guionistas.

—No hay problema. Todo el mundo quiere evitar vender secretos a los norteamericanos, así que van a mover a Radiotelevisión Española para que se encargue —le tranquilizó Irene.

—Sería la primera vez que hacen un proyecto así.

—El Ministerio de Cultura está metido en el ajo también.

El hermano más mayor arqueó una ceja con una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Hablamos del mismo ministro de cultura?

—Sí, hijo, sí. Que al parecer los recortes en educación dan para hacer milagros y tapar cosas como esta —continuó Irene, a la que el tema del ministerio de cultura no le había hecho ninguna gracia cuando se lo dijeron.

Los guionistas parecían involucrados. Enseguida se lanzaron a proponer ideas, gente que podría hacer un papel u otro e incluso propusieron incluir algunos funcionarios que aparecían en las fotos como extras, por si quedaban sospechas. Salvador hubiese estado tentado de reclutarlos para el ministerio, pero tenían demasiados conocidos fuera; serían un riesgo. Quizá más adelante.

Se les echó la tarde encima. Para cuando se marcharon, ya tenían un plan sólido, nombres, fechas y los funcionarios se habían tranquilizado mucho al ver el entusiasmo con el que los dos guionistas acogían la idea de la serie. A principios de 2015 tendrían al menos un episodio piloto que justificase todo el material robado.

Solo tenían que aguantar y guardar el secreto durante unos meses para que los americanos no se les adelantasen. No tenía por qué ser demasiado complicado; al ministerio del tiempo se le daba bien guardar secretos cuando no había alguien hurgando. Salvador pretendía que eso siguiese así al menos hasta que él se jubilase.

La patrulla escoltó a los guionistas a sus casas, las luces se apagaron paulatinamente en el ministerio y Ernesto e Irene se quedaron en su oficina para ultimar detalles, brindar con Angustias por haber vuelto a salvar el ministerio y, en el caso de Irene, para deshacerse en halagos porque los Olivares habían sugerido a Cayetana para su papel.

Una serie de televisión para salvar al ministerio del chantaje… había días que Salvador estaba seguro que en lugar de un ministerio lo que dirigía era la T.I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito desde el respeto y la admiración, sin la intención de ofender a nadie.  
> Tengo tumblr si alguien quiere pasarse por mi ask: Jaybarou.tumblr.com


End file.
